Brother 's Love
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Oneshots voor MaleNunnally en Lelouch !
1. Our Dirty Little Secret

**Fanfic Titel : Brother 's Love**

**Titel Chapter : Our Dirty Little Secret**

**Koppels : MaleNunnallyxLelouch (Rolo , Suzaku , Gino & Zero zullen ook gebruikt worden)**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Incest , Crossdressing , Trio , Groupsex & Rape (beetje)**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Incest , Crossdressing , Trio , Groupsex & Rape (beetje)houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>" Nathen opstaan ." Zeide Lelouch als hij in zijn broertjes kamer ging , een jongen met kort bruin haar . Lag rustig te slapen in zijn bed , maar zijn ogen opende als hij zijn broer 's stem hoorde ." Goedemorgen grote broer ." Zeide hij met een glimlach en zijn ogen , waren donkerder dan Lelouch 's zijne . Lelouch glimlachte terug en deed de deur dicht ." Moeder is al naar haar werk ." Zeide hij en ging op het bed zitten . " Hoe laat komt ze terug ? "<p>

" Wel rond 5 uur misschien ."

De twee broers wonen alleen met hun moeder , na haar scheiding van hun ' vader ' . Die niet naar zijn eigen kinderen kijkt , natuurlijk hertrouwde hij met zijn vorige vrouw . Maar hun moeder had er geen hart pijn van , maar heeft al liefde gevonden bij een ander man . Maar het is nog stil ." Heb je goed geslapen ? " Vroeg Lelouch als hij dicht , bij Nathen ging zitten ." Ja ." Was de antwoord en dan kreunde Nathen , als Lelouch over de buld wreef . " Voeld het hier goed ? "

" Ja ." Kreunde de jongere Lelouch , haalde de lakens van Nathen af . En keek naar de buld , die in de broek vormde . Lelouch likte zijn droge lippen ." Mag ik ? "

" Je hoef het niet te vragen , en dat weet je ." Zeide Nathen Lelouch glimlachte , en opende zijn mond . En likte op Nathen 's onderbroek , hij hoorde zijn broertje kreunen . En zuigde harder aan de buld ." Grote ... Broer voeld zo goed ah ... " Lelouch trok dan de onderbroek omlaag , en nam de hele penis in zijn mond . Nathen voelde de warme mond , en de warme tong rond zijn penis . En hield Lelouch 's haren vast , en duwde zijn penis meer in zijn mond . Lelouch voelde de dikke penis in zijn mond , en genoot van de smaak die hij proefde .

Hij moet het te geven , dat Nathen zelfs groter en dikker penis heeft dan hij . Zijn tong proefde de zout smaak , maar Lelouch vind het niet erg . De smaak is niet zo erg , hij keek met zijn ogen naar Nathen . Die terug naar hem kijkt , zijn ogen waren half open . Zijn wangen waren rood , en hij kreunde harder als Lelouch . Over zich gevoelige plaatsen likt , Lelouch wist dat Nathen ging klaar komen . Sinds Nathen harder aan zijn haren trekt , en de penis dikker werd in zijn mond ." Aah ... Aah Le-leouch ! Aaaah ! " Lelouch haalde zijn mond van de penis , en vangde de sperma op . Als Nathen in zijn mond klaar kwam , dan zaten ze beide op het bed . Nathen keek naar Lelouch die over hem heen lag , en beide gaven elkaar een diepe kus ." Het is ons klein geheimpje ."

" Ja ons klein geheimpje ." Glimlachte Nathen terug en begonnen elkaar weer te kussen .

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! Weer een nieuwe story ! Wel ik ben vol idee 's vandaag , en wil het delen ! Ik ben werken aan ' My Child ' , ' Our Tatu ' , ' Beter Than Love , een paar oneshots , oh en misschien in Februari begint . ' Tomboy Princess ' terug ! Sorry van het lang wachten , zal proberen veel chapter 's er voor te maken . <strong>

**En oh ja dezen fanfic is eigenlijk , Oneshots voor Lelouch en MaleNunnally :) Nathen is haar jongens naam . Ik wou iets nieuws en ik ben dol op hem ( of haar ? ) . En er is veel incest in , sinds Nathen ( Nunnally ) broer ( zus ) van Lelouch is . Maar als je niks van Incest moet , dan lees het niet okay . Lees aub de warnings ! En oh ja ik zou misschien , Suzaku , Rolo , Gino en Zero ( of misschien iemand anders maar dan een Male ) , ook in de koppel doen . De eerste zal op Chapter 5 komen , geniet er van !**

**Dada x **


	2. I'm Cute ?

**Titel Chapter : I'm Cute ? **

**Koppels : MaleNunnallyxLelouch (Rolo , Suzaku , Gino & Zero zullen ook gebruikt worden)**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Incest , Crossdressing , Trio , Groupsex & Rape (beetje)**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : M-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Incest , Crossdressing , Trio , Groupsex & Rape (beetje)houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Lelouch likte zijn lippen , als hij naar zijn broertje kijkt . Die naast een klein tafel stond ." Goede dag Lelouch-Sama , hebt u een fijne dag gehad ? " Vroeg Nathen als hij buigde , hij droeg een meids inuform . Maar de rok was korter , en je kon de slipje zien . Die hij aan had ." Mijn dag was perfect maar vertel me Nathen ." Lelouch ging dicht bij de jongere staan , en fluisterde in zijn oor dat Nathen trillingen gaf ." Wat is met dezen inuform ? "<p>

" Vind je het niet schattig ? Milly had het mij gegeven , sinds je me schattig hier in zou vinden ." Milly natuurlijk die vind altijd een manier , om een man ( schattig of schoonheid bezit ) in een vrouwen kleren te krijgen . " Ah ... Natuurlijk vind ik het schattig Nathen , zeker de persoon die het draagt ~ " Nathen bloosde en keek weg ." Wilt u thee ? "

Lelouch glimlachte en ging zitten , als Nathen thee inschonk . En een stuk aardbeien taart , op een bordje zet ." Wilt u een stuk taart er bij ? " Lelouch grijnsde een beetje , en pakte Nathen 's arm en trok hem naar hem toe . Zo dat hij op zijn schoot zat , Nathen bloosde als hij zat . " Wil je het voeren aan jou meester ? " Vroeg Lelouch dicht bij Nathen 's oor , en beet er een beetje in . Nathen kreunde en glimlachte naar zijn broer . " Natuurlijk alles voor jou ! " Zeide hij en duwde de vork er in , zodat een beetje op taart op de vork is . Lelouch deed zijn mond open , en nam het in zijn mond . " Lekker ... " Zeide hij en trok Nathen dichter bij hem . " Maar ik wil iets zoeter , dan de taart die jij mij geef . " Nathen deed het bordje met de taart op tafel , en zijn armen ging rond lelouch 's nek . " Dan zal ik je wens vervullen meester ? " En duwde zijn mond , tegen lelouch zijne en de twee begonnen dan te tongen . Nathen kreunde als hij Lelouch 's warme tong voelde , en liet de tong zijn mond overmeesteren . " Nathen jij zijt een stoute jongen . " Zeide Lelouch als Nathen ook merkt , dat een buld in de meid 's rok kwam . " Maar meester ik ben niet de enige . " Jammerde Nathen en wreef over de buld , Lelouch kreunde en deed het zelfde bij Nathen .

" Ah ! Grote broer niet ... Aaah ! " Lelouch trok de rok omhoog , en grijnsde als hij zag . Dat Nathen 's penis de slipje , probeerde weg te duwen . " Je wilt dit blijkbaar heel erg , kijk hoe eerlijk jou penis is met jou gevoelens . Zal ik je wens ook maar niet eens vervullen ? " Lelouch liet Nathen op de tafel liggen , en trok de slipje weg en likte de penis . Voordat hij het helemaal , in zijn mond nam en zuigde er hard aan . Nathen kreunde hard en duwde , tegen Lelelouch 's hoofd zodat hij zijn penis dieper in nam . " Lelouch aaah ... Ah ga sneller ik kom ... Ik kom klaar ! " Maar dan stopte Lelouch wat hij doen was , Nathen jammerde wat maar zweeg . Als de oudere jongen hem kuste . " De leukste part moet nog komen . " Zeide hij nathen bloosde een beetje , maar kuste hem terug . Lelouch 's ogen vielen op de taart , en duwde zijn vingers in de slagroom . Nathen merkte er niks van , maar voelde dan de koude slagroom tegen zijn gaatje . " koud ! " Zeide hij . " Het zal nog heter worden . "En doet zijn broek open , met één hand en liet het naar onder zaken . Samen met de onderbroek , en duwde zijn penis . In één keer in Nathen , Nathen 's geschreeuw werd verzwegen . Als Lelouch hem terug kuste , ze stopte niet met kussen . Lelouch stopte niet als hij sneller , en harder ging in zijn broertje . " Lelouch ! Aaaaah ... AAah ! Sneller sneller ! Harder ! " Riep hij Lelouch deed wat , Nathen hem vroeg en ging harder en sneller . De twee voelde dat ze het niet lang meer uit gingen houden , en hielden elkaar vast . En schreeuwde elkaars naam uit . " Lelouch/Nathen ! "

De twee lagen later dan in bed . " Was ik schattig ? " Vroeg Nathen als hij dicht , bij Lelouch ging liggen . " Je waard meer dan dat , maar ja je was schattig en je blijft zo . " Zeide Lelouch als hij hem , een kusje op zijn voorhoofd gaf .

* * *

><p><strong>Nathen is so cute ~ Ik hoop dat de smut goed was :) En ja sorry dat ik lang , niks van mij heb laten horen . Heb een nieuwe laptop gekregen , sinds mijn ander het leven verliet :'( . Ik hoop dat dezen dan nog lang blijf , ik vraag me af wie ik eerst met Nathen en Lelouch een trio laat doen . Maar ik geloof Suzaku sinds , hij een sterk band heeft met de twee . Rolo misschien daarna maar hij zou OOC zijn , sinds ik niet weet hoe zijn persoonlijkheid is . Vergeef me van de OOC drama ! <strong>

**Dada x **

**Ps . Sorry voor type fouten , ik ben nog niet gewend aan dezen laptop **


End file.
